


Yuletide Speech

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gives his Yuletide speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lewisian_gneiss and kleinefee92 for beta help!

As the bells chimed, the voices dimmed. Arthur stood. People stopped talking and eating and looked up at their king expectantly. “Today is my first Yule as King of Camelot. At Yuletide we honor our mothers and celebrate the prosperity of the earth. My gift to you, my people, is to let you know that while I rule, all can live without fear in this land. Druids, dragons, peasants, farmers, sorcerers; all can expect to find aid in Camelot as long as they intend no harm. Now, please, eat, drink and be merry.” The bells rang merrily, melting remaining disharmonies.


End file.
